parodypastafandomcom-20200214-history
GalanDun meets Sonic.EXE
Hello, my name is GalanDun, I am also known as Axlyon, GunSlinger Boy, Reality FIghter, Reality, and Laserdisck, I am an indie games journalist and a game designer with multiple as of yet unheard of indie studios. When I was younger (IE, about eight years ago) I played the hell out of the first five Mario games on my SNES with Mario All Stars, and played them so often since they were the only games I had that I could get from the beginning of Super Mario World to the Star Road without trouble, and I had picked out which I liked best, Mario World, Mario 3, Mario 1, Mario Lost Levels, and Mario USA in that order. After probably hundreds of tries on all the games I grew to hate them and moved on to better thing like Ocarina of Time on the Nintendo 64, and the Sonic The Hedgehog series. If I have a choice I'll pick one of those over Mario any day of the week because they're fun and fast-paced and require thought rather than the mostly mindless platforming of the Mario series, which is why I look into Sonic fangames, hacks and news a lot since they can be fun sometimes. A while ago I was browsing the internet, looking for Chrono Trigger LPs because I was thinking about buying it for the DS. After watching one by a guy known as SomeOrdinaryGamers, I noticed something in the recommended videos called "Sonic.EXE". Interested (Since I like Sonic a lot) I clicked on it, and listened to the creepypasta. After finishing it up I saw in my recommended videos something called "Sonic.EXE playthrough" or something to that effect, and decided to watch it, since I was intrigued by this strange "game". I watched it all the way through, I normally don't get freaked out too easily, but there were a few things that were downright creepy in it, like the way the words appear on the screen with the music, or the "I Am God" end-screen. After finishing up, since it was about 00:21, I shut off my PC and went to bed, hooking up the MP3 player I had gotten for Christmas two years ago (Music helps me sleep, and loads me up with creative ideas for the next morning), and falling asleep fairly quickly. All of a sudden I was walking around in a flat area with thick red liquid scattered around, and lifeless animals strewn around, the place smelled funny and I began to feel woozy, so I ran fast. Finally the Sonic thing appeared and I said: "what are you, one of Robotnik's fake Sonics?" The thing said:"FOOL! I AM GOD!" I crossed my arms and tapped my foot:"SSSSUUUUUURRRRRE Ya are" I can't describe what happened next very easily so you'll have to watch a gameplay video of Sonic.exe to get the full picture. He made his weird attack pose, so I laughed:"That's how you wanna roll huh?" I reached into my pocket and whipped out my MP3 player, clicking the "Play" button, and Smooth Criminal started up. The Fake Sonic got a weird look on his face and said:"What the hell?" Me:"Oh I'm sorry, I thought we were having a Michael Jackson contest!" And in that instant, the real Sonic, Shadow and Silver appear. Sonic said:"We'll take it from here, stand back!" Silver holds Fake Sonic with Psychonesis and Shadow pounds on him with Chaos and bullets while Real Sonic does even more damage and finally Silver flings Fake Sonic up into the air and smashes him down with massive force.Real Sonic:"Thanks for distracting that thing GalanDun, it's been brainwashing animals and people for a while now, it even created a minor nightmare world inside Robotnik's ship"Me:"So it was one of Eggman's creations?"Silver shrugs:"Possibly, the skeleton is a Metal Sonic design and the artificial skin was malfunctioning, along with lubricant leakage which caused that weird bleeding black eyes look, as well as the large amount of red liquid. The animals passed out from the smell, apparently the lube is chloroform-based" Me: "So that explains why I felt woozy earlier. Is everyone alright?" Shadow:"Everyone's back to normal now, I just Chaos Controlled and checked on everybody, they're all fine" Sonic:"So, you guys want some chili-dogs?" Everyone:"Hell yeah!" End. Category:Content